


5 Times Rush's 'Shift Ended' and 1 Time He Just Fell Asleep

by madwriter223



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: But only a little, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on Destiny knew that Rush was a firm believer of 'Work till you drop'. Problem is, when you are on a ship this big, the places you drop in may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Rush's 'Shift Ended' and 1 Time He Just Fell Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what possessed me to write this. Just a thought I had and here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

1.  
“Hey man.” Scott greeted, sitting down at the table.

“Hey, Matt.” Eli grinned tiredly. “Nothing like fresh slop in the morning.”

“You look like Hell. Did you sleep at all?”

“Nah, we were running those calculations on the main thrusters. I've talked Rush into getting something to eat like ten minutes ago.” Eli indicated the seat next to him. There sat Rush, leaning heavily over his bowl. He was blinking blearily at his breakfast, the spoon hanging loosely from his fingers.

“How long has he been awake?” Scott asked, shifting so that he was sitting opposite Rush.

“I don't even know. He might've caught a nap two days ago, but I'm not sure.” Eli put a spoonful in his mouth. “He might even be close to breaking his record of eighty six hours.”

“Was that when he fell asleep while walking?”

“Yup.” Eli swallowed and nodded.

Rush's head dropped downwards suddenly, but Scott had been expecting that. His hand snapped forward and caught the scientist before his face could hit anything. Eli pulled the bowl away and Scott lowered Rush's head gently onto the table, turning it to lay on its side in a more comfortable position.

Scott tugged the spoon from Rush's lax fingers and tossed it into his bowl. “So, now that Rush's shift ended, what are your plans?”

“I dunno.” Eli shrugged. “Sleep or slumber. Anything that doesn't require me to be coherent or conscious.”

“Good plan.” Scott smiled at him and started eating his own slop. Eli looked like death warmed over, so he'd get Ron to help him get Rush to his own quarters.

 

2.  
Young walked into the Apple Core and looked around. “Eli, have you seen Rush?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, his shift ended.” Eli answered distractedly, engrossed in whatever was on his console.

Young resisted the urge to rub at his temples. “ _Where_ did his shift end?”

Eli pointed towards the side wall panels, still not looking up from his data. The grate covering the indicated wall was open and two legs were sticking out of the mess of circuitry inside.

“Uh huh.” Young walked over and crouched down next to the panel, peering inside. “Is it even safe for him in there?”

“We rerouted the power away from that section so that Rush could do some repairs.” Eli explained, typing something.

“Important repairs?”

“Rush's shifts never end when there's important work to be done.” Eli flipped a few switches and finally looked up at Young. “I think he was just replacing a few burnt conduits or something. But it's not ship-threatening or anything. It just sends out a signal that it's busted.” He walked over to Rush's console and checked the screen. “That section can easily stay turned off for another day before it starts causing problems.”

“Alright then.” Young patted Rush's leg and stood up. “Tell him I was looking for him when he wakes up.”

“I'll leave a note for Brody, it'll be his shift by the time he'll wake up.”

“You do that.”

 

3.  
“Are you absolutely certain you don't want me with you?” Ron asked, guiding her down the corridor.

“Ron, I'm blind, not helpless. I can take a shower by myself.” Lisa replied with a slight frown.

“I'm not saying you're helpless. I'm hinting at some hanky-panky.” Ron replied, moving the elbow Lisa was holding so that it brushed her breast.

Lisa laughed and leaned against his side. “I doubt we'd both fit in the shower.”

“I dunno. The stall is pretty wide and if we both keep standing real close, then...” he trailed off teasingly and nudged her side. “You get my drift, right? And we're here.” He came to a stop by the shower room.

Lisa cocked her head to the side. “I think you'll have to put your fantasies on hold. It's taken.”

“You sure?”

“I can hear the shower going.” Lisa explained with a shrug.

Ron gently disentangled himself from her grip. “Wait here, I'll just check how long they'll be.” He palmed open the door and stepped inside. “Who's hogging the shower? Hey, answer me!” There was no reply and Lisa frowned, reaching out along the wall to find the doorway and stepping through. “Is everything okay?”

“It's empty.”

“What do you mean 'empty'? I can hear the water.”

“I mean the water is on, but no one's here.” Ron grabbed her hand and guided her into the stall room.

“Check the stall, maybe someone fell.” she instructed quietly. 

He let her go and she heard his footsteps, then the tiny creak when the stall door opened. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” She heard the water turn off.

“What is it?”

“No one fell, but Rush's shift ended.”

Lisa blinked in surprise. “In here?” She stepped forward carefully, reaching out with one hand.

“Yup.” Ron sighed and grabbed her wrist, helping her reach the stall. “I'll radio Scott or James, they'll take him to his room.”

Lisa stepped hesitantly into the stall and carefully felt around until she located the wet body. It was already shivering slightly. “He should go to the infirmary, he might catch hypothermia.” She reached into the bag slung over her shoulder and took out her towel. She shook it out and placed it over Rush's head, then started drying the wet hair.

She heard Ron chuckle behind her. “Your wish is my command.”

 

4.  
“ _Destiny_ , come in. This is Scouting Party One, do you read me?”

“Loud and clear.”

“We're unable to dial the _Destiny_. The chevrons refuse to dial. Eli said that this gate seems fine, there might be a problem with the ship gate.”

“There's no problem, that'll be the safety feature. We'll just move Rush out of the way and it should work again.”

“Rush is blocking the gate?”

“His shift ended and he kinda ended up leaning against the inner ring.”

“His shift ended during a scouting expedition? That's a bit out of character.”

“Well, you're on a lifeless rock, what we need isn't life-threatening and Rush got real close to breaking his record.”

“How close?”

“He had two hours and thirty seven minutes left.”

“Damn... Just move him out of the way so we can come back.”

“Already done, you are free to dial.”

 

5.  
Chloe's hands hovered over the bridge console, then she drew back. “Alright, I've adjusted what I felt comfortable with. The systems should increase their efficiency.”

“Why didn't you do everything?” Wray asked, sitting in the captain's chair.

“I'm not that confident in my math. These are really complicated equations. I don't want to mess anything up.”

Wray hummed in acknowledgement, then turned around to consult with Rush. She froze with a startled blink. She had assumed Rush was just standing behind the captain's chair, doing some computations of his own. Instead, he was leaning against the chair, one arm placed along the top of the backrest and his head resting on the crook of his elbow. He was also fast asleep.

“Huh.” Wray had heard of this. Of Rush's 'shift ending' in random places all over the _Destiny_ , but she had never actually seen it happen. Just heard about it from rumours, though she hadn't heard of Rush 'ending his shift' while standing up.

“Doctor Rush?” Chloe called, turning in her seat.

Wray looked back at her and smiled reassuringly. “He's fine, he's just sleeping.”

“Now? Here?”

“I believe this means he has the utmost trust in your abilities.”

Chloe smiled, chuckling softly. “Well. I'll give the calculations a go then.”

“Good.” Wray leaned back, careful not to dislodge Rush.

 

+1  
Young tightened his hold on Rush's hips, hissing in pleasure when he clenched around him . He started thrusting faster, harder, his rhythm erratic. Rush answered by rolling his hips against Young's lap, nearly grinding himself downwards with each thrust, forcing Young deeper inside him.

Young bit his lip and curled slightly towards Rush, his hips twitching as he came. Rush made a choked sound and grabbed his own erection, pulling on it quickly. Young reached out and placed his hand on the crown, massaging the glans with his fingertips. Within a minute Rush came as well, most of his release hitting Young in the palm. He wiped it off on the sheets, they were ruined anyway from their combined sweat and other fluids. 

Young grunted when Rush fell forward, landing on his chest with a muffled groan. He wrapped his arms around Rush, just petting the warm skin. Rush made a soft noise and shifted closer, nuzzling slightly at Young's neck. He shivered slightly when Young pulled out of him, then stretched his legs with a content sigh.

Young pressed a kiss right by Rush's ear, chuckling slightly when the long hair tickled his face.

“You doing okay, Nick?” he asked, but a soft snore was his only answer. “Well, at least you're in a bed this time.” He looked at the body stretched out atop his own. “Technically in a bed. Still, that's progress.”


End file.
